


RESPIRANDO FOGO

by evam07



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Revenge
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evam07/pseuds/evam07
Summary: REPOSTANDO MINHA FANFIC DO WATTPAD AQUI ( PORQUE EU AMO MUITO ELA).Final alternativo do ultimo capítulo da oitava temporada de Game of thrones.Se passa no momento da reunião no poço do dragão.AVISO: Essa short-storie é para aqueles que se posicionam em favor da Mãe dos dragões.Se você acredita que Jon Snow e os Stark não fizeram nada de errado e nao merecem punição, essa historia não é para vocês.





	1. Chapter 1

• POÇO DO DRAGÃO

Verme cinzento seguia na frente, levando os dois prisioneiros acorrentados atrás. Todos podiam sentir a tensão no ar. Era tão palpável que uma faca a cortaria. O que aconteceria naquele lugar, naquele momento, definiria o futuro dos sete reinos.

Um futuro que agora parecia sombrio e sem vida. Como a rainha que foi tirada deles.

_ Vejo que o assassino e o manipulador chegou. Vieram pagar pelos seus crimes? - A rainha das ilhas de ferro, Yara Greyjoy, perguntou. 

_ Olha como fala com meu irmão. Ele salvou o reino de Westeros. Executou uma tirana. - Exclamou Arya Stark.

_ E não vamos esquecer que ele é o legítimo herdeiro desta terra. - Não, Sansa Stark não ia deixar ninguém esquecer. Na verdade, parecia determinada que cada pessoa que cruzasse o seu caminho se inteirasse desse fato e espalhasse a notícia. 

Após o assassinato da rainha Daenerys há duas semanas atrás, tudo virou um caos. Ninguém sabia como agir, estavam perdidos sem ela. Os dothrak, seus irmãos de sangue, queriam desolar essa terra. Banhar em sangue os sete reinos. Se fossem por eles, não parariam até que cada homem, mulher e criança conhecessem a vingança do dragão. Vingar sua Khaleesi era um questão de honra, de fé. Se falhassem com ela, nunca se reuniriam com seus antepassados, jamais iram andar ao lado do grande garanhão, nas terras do além.

No meio disso tudo, Verme cinzento foi quem impediu que uma nova guerra começasse. Ele conhecia bem demais sua rainha, para saber que esse não seria o seu desejo. Sempre que lidava com um novo desafio, tentava imaginar como Daenerys agiria, ou o que Missandei a aconselharia. Antes de ser cruelmente assassinada, o último decreto real da Rainha Daenerys foi nomeá-lo mestre de guerra. E era seu dever honra-la. 

Até que em um sonho muito real, recebeu uma notícia de uma sacerdotisa vermelha. E se permitiu sentir algo nunca pensou que experimentaria novamente. Esperança. 

_ O que as minhas irmãs estão fazendo aqui? Elas não tem nada haver com os meus atos. – Jon se pronunciou. Ele parecia destruído. A barba grande, a pele pálida, emagrecido, e olhos opacos sem vida. Não era mais o homem que o dia foi. O grande guerreiro morreu. Era como se a lâmina tivesse atravessado eles dois naquele dia, na sala do trono. 

_ Nada? Serio? – Yara perguntou. – Você não sabe de nada Jon Snow. Ou é um ingênuo, ou um idiota.

Ele olhou espantado. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquelas palavras. Elas o assombravam. Seria seu fardo na vida? A ignorância. Se tivesse permanecido na escuridão em relação ao seu real parentesco talvez a situação fosse diferente. Daenerys estaria agora sentada no trono de ferro, e ele ao seu lado, assumindo algum posto no pequeno conselho. Mas não podia voltar ao passado. E o que estava feito não poderia ser desfeito. E ele que um dia foi escudeiro, comandante e rei, agora provavelmente morreria como um traidor. 

_ Lordes e Ladies, por favor. A que ponto chegamos? De que adiantará discutirmos agora? Eu tenho certeza que vocês não saíram dos seus castelos, deixaram suas terras e convocaram os seus exércitos para trocarem farpas. Essa guerra se estende por quase 10 anos. Incontáveis vidas perdidas. Tudo em prol de um trono que nem existe mais. – Sempre hábil com as palavras, era claro que o antigo mão da Rainha teria um discurso pronto. Ele sempre tinha. Sempre soube quais palavras falar, qual raciocínio seguir para conseguir o que queria. Sua mente era sua arma - É isso que vocês querem? Mais uma guerra? Mandar seus homens para batalha? Não. Todos desejamos paz. Queremos um reino prospero, com homens livres e crianças em segurança. 

Poço do dragão permaneceu em silencio. Ninguém contestaria a lógica do anão. Estavam todos cansados, os lordes e o povo. Sentiam falta de casa, desejavam a segurança que conheceram na infância. A guerra era amarga como fel, e em cada um deixou uma cicatriz. Ninguém ali tinha passado ileso. Perderam familiares, amigos. Alguns perderam a si mesmos.

_ Isso também é o que Daenerys quer, mais do que qualquer um – Verme Cinzento lembrou. E de novo, estavam todos híspidos e se encarando. Paz não viria facilmente. Não entre eles, cada um se achando mais com a razão do que o outro. E cada um visando apenas o seu beneficio. 

_ O que Daenerys queria. – Lembrou Tyrion – Ela não está mais entre nós. E a mãe dos dragões nunca veio para trazer a paz. Provavelmente a desejasse muito tempo atrás. Antes mesmo de vir pra cá. Mas cruzou o mar verde como a conquistadora que era. 

_ Você mente – retrucou Verme Cinzento. Ele não sabia como puderam ser tão cegos. Se deixaram enganar até o ultimo momento pelas manipulações do Tyrion. Ele arquitetou a guerra dos tronos como nenhum outro. E se permitisse, faria de novo.

_ Meus caros, no meu tempo em reclusão eu tive muito o que pensar. Era só o que eu tinha pra fazer. Temos que decidir aqui e agora, entre nós, quem será o novo rei. Deve ser o mais bravo? O mais velho? O mais Rico? Não. O novo rei que inspirará as massas e comandará o povo será aquele com a melhor historia. E que tem uma história melhor que Br...

_ Pare. Nós já temos uma rainha. – Verme cinzento interrompeu. Já tinha deixado aquele disparate ir longe demais. Agora era hora.

_ Você está em negação Verme Cinzento. Não vê? Daenerys morreu. E mereceu a morte que teve. Ela perdeu a mente a muito tempo atrás. Nunca seria apta para governar. 

_ Ela sempre foi uma boa governante, sempre ouviu dos lordes ao povo. Eu estava lá. Montou um conselho para que a ajudassem a governar, para guiá-la quando precisasse de ajuda na hora de tomar decisões. Eu estava lá. Passava os dias cansada recebendo os pedidos na grande pirâmide. Ouvindo cada reclamação e injúria que seu povo tinha. Eu estava lá. Ela lutou pela liberdade, pela justiça, lutou por um mundo melhor. E continuara lutando.

Quando Verme Cinzento terminou seu discurso, todos se levantaram ao ouvir um rugido de dragão. Era Drogon. Ele vinha como um alento de esperança para alguns, e a sombra da morte para outros. O ar ficou empoeirado a medida que ele se aproximava. De fora do poço podiam se ouvir a batida de tambores, junto com o clamor do povo.   
Drogon sobrevoou poço do dragão por mais uns minutos. E quando pousou, os olhos de todos custaram a acreditar no que estavam vendo. Era Daenerys Targaryen, a mãe dos dragões, quebradora de corrente, rainha de Meeren, Khaleesi e agora Rainha dos sete Reinos que tinha retornado. Vestindo um vestido vermelho como sangue, que tinha um busto como uma armadura negra incrustado de rubis e ônix. Nos ombros escamas metálicas negras que lembravam a de um dragão e que se estendiam por todo o seu braço. Estava com o cabelo solto. E sobre ele, uma coroa com três dragões entrelaçados. 

Em cima do seu imponente dragão, ela era alguém que tinha algumas contas a acertar. E o faria, com Fogo e Sangue. 

\-------------------  
AVISOS: ( 1) o próximo cápitulo será uma retrospectiva da Daenerys sendo trazida a vida. (2) a Historia tem 6 capítulos no total.


	2. TEMPLO DO SENHOR DA LUZ

Daenerys observou o ambiente a sua volta. Ela não conseguia ver nada. Estava cega? A escuridão era tão opressiva, que sufocava. Então era isso, o fim da linha. Tudo pelo que lutou, o caminho que trilhou, foi para chegar até ali. O nada. Jogada em um buraco escuro onde passaria sozinha a eternidade. Ela conseguiu sentir a umidade descendo pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas. Que patético. Do que adiantava se lamentar agora, já que ela se colocou naquela posição ao entregar a sua confiança em quem não deveria. 

Ela não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo tinha se passado. Ficou apenas parada lá, se lembrando de cada momento da sua vida. A infância com Viserys, na casa de porta vermelha com pé de limão do lado de fora da janela. Seu casamento com Drogo. O nascimento dos dragões. Em qual ponto ela errou? Provavelmente quando não executou Tyrion Lannister na primeira oportunidade que teve. Foi ingenuidade sua pensar que ele se colocaria ao lado dela, uma Targeryan, contra sua própria família.

Nunca haverá laço mais forte que o de sangue. Por isso sua família sempre casou-se entre si. Apenas um dragão pode amar outro, diziam. Ela pensou que Jon era um dragão também, que iria voar ao seu lado e construiriam juntos um império maior até que Valiria. Eles acabariam com a escravidão, o poder da nobreza, e a opressão que havia sobre as massas. Em seu reino, os homens seriam trabalhadores, as mulheres felizes com flores em suas janelas. E as crianças livres e sorridentes, não viveriam com fome ou preocupações. Ela sonhava com esse lugar todas as noites. Sobre o mundo que iria moldar e as oportunidades que iria criar. 

Agora seu legado serie de cinzas. E tudo que ela construiu se reduziu a tragédia. Quando estava em kings Landing, em cima de Drogon, ela lembrou da visão que a assombrava há sete anos, do trono de ferro em cinzas. Lá naquela hora, com o coração sangrando, ela soube o que teria que fazer. O seu novo mundo não seria construído se as pessoas não a temessem. Ela teria que ser o pior que havia. Maior que ganância, pior que a violência, mais forte que o poder. Os lordes não iriam simplesmente aceitar se sentar ao lado de um camponês e de uma confeiteira em uma mesa de conselho, e aceitar que a voz deles valiam tanto quanto a de qualquer um lá. 

Foi inocência e ignorância achar que conseguiria construir um mundo melhor através de acordos. O povo pagou por isso. E no final, ela também. Agora pagaria pela eternidade pelo mal que cometeu. Tudo que fez de bom seria apagado e esquecido. Ficaria conhecida como a rainha Louca. E o seu povo, que tanto amava, ficariam sem ninguém para guia-los.

Ao pensar em seu povo a dor que sentia aumentou exponencialmente. Imaginar todos voltando a escravidão. Crianças sendo vendidas e abatidas como animais. Seus Dothraki voltando a selvageria, a pilhagem e aos estupros. Isso pra ela era seu pior castigo. De todos os castigos que os deuses poderiam lhe infligir, a dor do seu povo era a mais cruel. Eles eram tudo pra ela, sua família, o motivo pelo qual sempre lutou, assim que adquiriu forças para saber o que era lutar. 

Os deuses. Onde eles estavam? Não havia nada aqui. Apenas o infinito vazio. Ela não conseguia lembrar a ultima vez que fez uma prece. Nunca foi de acreditar em algo que não fosse pessoas ou ações. Um deus parecia algo tão inatingível, quando tinha tantas coisas ao seu redor para se preocupar.

_ Senhor da luz? Você está aqui em algum lugar? Pode me ouvir? Eu poderia usar alguma iluminação aqui. – Passou-se algum tempo, sem nenhuma resposta. Que tolice, não havia ninguém ali. E se tivesse ele a estava ignorando. Esse pensamento a fez ficar mais possessa ainda sobre a situação que se encontrava. – Meu nome é Daenerys Targaryen, eu sou mãe dos dragões e quebradora das correntes. Se alguém está ai, eu comando que se apresente.

No meio da escuridão, ela ouviu uma risada masculina. Não era de ninguém conhecido, e carregava um poder atemporal que fez os pelos dos seus braços arrepiarem. Ultimamente ela não tinha medo de jogar com o perigo, de enfrentar inimigos e lutar. Aqui, agora, sozinha nesse vazio, o dragão temeu.

_ Você realmente é algo não é. – A voz falou na escuridão.

_ Muitas pessoas já me acusaram de diversas coisas durante a minha vida – Daenerys retrucou. – Ser ordinária nunca foi uma delas. Não vai se mostrar?

_ Isso é como eu pareço. Não sou físico, sou essência. Claro, que posso tomar uma forma se isso te agradar. Como a minha rainha gostaria que eu aparecesse? Como um dos seus irmãos? Aegon, o conquistador, talvez. Ou isso? 

E pela primeira vez em não sei quanto tempo, uma luz apareceu. Era vermelha e amarela como as labaredas do fogo. E havia uma fumaça envolvendo essa luz. Daenerys percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama pequena, que tinha lençóis da cor de sangue. O ambiente ao seu lado era simples, sem muita decoração. A medida que a luz foi tomando forma, ela reconheceu um rosto. Era Jon. 

O rosto que ela tanto amou, as cicatrizes no peito que ela passou horas acariciando. Os braços que quando a envolviam, ela desejava nunca se afastar, queria apenas ficar em volta dele para sempre. E no final as mãos, que em um cruel movimento, enfiou uma adaga em seu coração e lhe tirou a vida.

_ Por favor, pare. – ela pediu, antes que ele formasse o resto do corpo. – Qualquer um, menos ele. É muito cruel. 

Ele a encarou com um olhar inexpressivo. Era difícil adivinhar o que ele estava pensando. Mas a medida que a fumaça envolveu novamente a luz, ela soube que ele atenderia seu pedido. O ultimo rosto que ela queria ver nesse momento era o de Jon. Ele a traiu da pior forma, com um beijo nos lábios e uma lamina na mão. Sabia que nunca o perdoaria. Era um lobo traiçoeiro, igual as irmãs. 

O homem tomou forma novamente. Agora não se parecia com ninguém que conhecesse. Era alto, tanto quanto Drogo. Tinha cabelo e barba castanhos, pele um pouco mais bronzeada que a dela. E olhos azuis, tão intensos, que pareciam ver a sua alma. Nessa hora, com a iluminação, Daenerys olhou a si mesma. Não usava mais o vestido de quando foi morta. Era como se fosse uma roupa de dormir, fina e de um branco transparente. Seu cabelo estava solto e não usava nenhum acessório. 

_ Onde estão as minhas roupas? – ela questionou.

_ Você está no meu domínio minha Rainha, usa o que te ofereço. 

Ela sentiu sua garganta fechar. Onde estava metida? Começava a se preocupar se sentiria falta do vazio daqui um tempo. Olhou o homem de novo. Ele a observava descaradamente, então ela fez o mesmo. Não podia negar, ele era bonito. Tinha uma pintura no rosto, duas listras vermelhas. A lembrou das pinturas que os Dothraki usavam. Sobre o peito, a roupa a lembrava o uniforme dos imaculados. Sua maior surpresa foi, ao olhar seu cinto, ver o símbolo da sua casa. Os dragões. Ela voltou o olhar ao seu rosto, ele ainda não tinha desviado sua atenção dela. 

_ De quem pertenceu essa forma? 

_ Um príncipe. Ele não foi ninguém importante. Mas enquanto viveu foi adorado pelas suas feições. Diziam que foi o homem mais bonito que viveu naquele tempo. Eu achei que lhe agradaria. – A voz dele agora era suave. Sedutora.

_ E porque você gostaria de me agradar? – Ela já sabia a resposta pra isso. O que os homens sempre queriam dela. Mas queria ouvir ele dizer mesmo assim.

_ Porque eu quero você Daenerys Targaryen. Eu te observo há um tempo. No começo eu só gostava de olhar pra você. Não havia nada tão bonito nesse mundo pra se observar. Então eu gostei da sua voz, quando você fez ela ser ouvida. E eu amei cada palavra que você dizia. Então eu não fiz mais nada do que olhar pra você, seguindo cada ato, imaginando o que você faria a seguir, que escolha tomaria. E quando você andou para o fogo, com aqueles ovos de dragões, eu estive ao seu lado. O fogo é meu elemento de poder, e eu o tornei seu também. 

_ Pois bem, parece uma conversa de perseguidor. – Talvez em outro momento se sentiria lisonjeada pela declaração. Mas agora não estava em um bom humor. Tinha acabado de ser morta por um homem que dizia ama-la. 

_ É um ponto de vista minha rainha. – Ele disse, e sorriu pra ela. – Mas depois de milênios sozinho, cansado do mundo, eu estou apenas feliz por ter encontrado você. E você vai ser feliz comigo também minha rainha, eu prometo. Venha conhecer o castelo. O seu povo está aqui. Eu trouxe todos pra você: Irri, Rakharo, Barristan, Jorah e Missandei, seus dragões abatidos. Além de muitos outros que estiveram ao se lado e pereceram. E se algum não estiver, estão provavelmente perdidos no vazio. Mas eu os encontrarei e trarei pra você também. 

Daenerys tentou não surtar. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que pensou que ia sair do seu peito. O que era estranho, já que estava morta. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Ela não estaria sozinha, estaria com as pessoas que a amavam. Pessoas que ela confiava, que morreram por ela. De repente, esse terrível pesadelo se transformou em sonho que ela nunca se permitiu sonhar. Parecia irreal demais, muito bom para ser verdade. Uma única coisa a incomodava.

_ E o meu povo que ainda esta vivo? E Drogon? – Lembrar do seu filho vivo, sozinho, fez o pânico voltar. Ele era seu bebê, e ela o queria com ela.

_ Eles vão se juntar a nós minha rainha, quando a hora deles chegar. – Ele se abaixou, ficou ajoelhado em frente a ela, que seguia sentada na cama, para dizer isso. 

_ eu não quero soar ingrata, mas você já trouxe outras pessoas de volta a vida certo? – Ela conhecia a historia, de quando ele ressucitou jon snow através de uma sacerdotisa vermelha. 

_ É isso que você quer? Voltar para aquele lugar com aquelas pessoas horríveis? Sim, eu já usei o meu poder para guiar pessoas de volta ao corpo antes. Como eu fiz com o seu sobrinho, porque ele era seu ultimo sangue vivo, e eu achei que isso ia faze-la feliz. Me perdoe pelo meu erro. Um dia, eu o farei pagar.

\- Não – ela retrucou e se levantou. – Eu vou.

Não podia apenas abandonar tudo e ir viver em um castelo. Não quando tinha uma opção. Pelo seu povo, por Drogon, por verme cinzento. Ela tinha que voltar. E também tinha um acerto de contas com algumas pessoas para fazer. 

_ Eu serei sua rainha, por toda eternidade. Mas primeiro me deixe voltar e concertar alguns erros. Você me prometeu felicidade. Eu não serei feliz com as pontas soltas que deixei pra trás, nem se o pior acontecer com o meu povo. Mê de uma outra chance em vida, e eu prometo te dar o que você quiser. 

Ele se levantou, e o tempo parou enquanto o Deus da luz e a Rainha dos dragões se encaravam.


	3. TEMPLO EM VOLANTIS

Daenerys observou a paisagem pela janela do templo em que tinha acordado. Ou ressuscitado. Não sabia qual termo deveria usar. No começo foi como acordar de um sono profundo. A cabeça estava pesada, e os membros demoravam a responder seu comando. Mas o que a realmente despertou foi a intensa dor que sentia no peito.   
Olhou para baixo, para a odiosa cicatriz que agora portava. Um eterno lembrete de que o que passou não foi um terrível pesadelo, mas a dura e afiada realidade. Realidade da traição que veio de quem menos esperava. E das consequências que isso desencadearia. 

De agora em diante estaria para eternidade ligada ao senhor da luz, o misterioso imortal um dia seria seu marido. Mas por enquanto ela tinha muitas pendencias pra solucionar. E graças ao seu acordo, tinha tempo. O misterioso Deus tinha ligado a sua vida a de seu ultimo filho vivo, Drogon. Enquanto ele vivesse, ela também andaria sobre a terra.  
Pensar que logo veria o seu amado dragão era um balsamo em todos os sentimentos ruins que ela estava sentindo. Queria subir em cima dele e voar através dos continentes. Talvez pousar em uma ilha, onde ficariam os restos dos dias sem preocupações. Mas não tinha sido por isso que ela voltou, tinha obrigações e erros para corrigir.

_ Está pensativa minha senhora. – Falou a sacerdotisa vermelha Kinvara. Ela estava presente ao lado de Daenerys quando ela acordou. E a observava com olhos penetrantes desde então.

_ Você não acha que eu tenho muito a pensar? Sobre os atos do passado, os do futuro. Eu queria que tudo fosse tão simples como é pra vocês, apenas observando o fogo e tendo fé.

_ Mesmo que as chamas a dissessem o que fazer, as obedeceriam senhora? 

_ Não, provavelmente não. – Ela concordou.

_ Sempre, em meio ao caos, quando opções foram propostas a você, a mãe dos dragões refletiu para dentro de si e conseguiu enxergar uma saída melhor.

_ Missandei uma vez me falou algo parecido. Mas será que as decisões que eu tomei realmente foram as melhores? Eu tinha tantas certezas, e agora vivo com duvidas.

_ Isso minha senhora, só o tempo vai dizer. Mas graças ao presente do Senhor da Luz, a sua rainha terá todo o tempo que precisa para cumprir o seu proposito aqui. Que é liderar essa terra da escuridão para luz.

_ Eu não acredito em fanatismo, Kinvara. Eu não voltei para criar um culto ao Senhor da Luz e ele sabe disso. Eu só quero ajudar a criar um mundo melhor. Tirar o meu povo da pobreza e da degradação.

_ Então que assim seja, minha senhora. Vamos buscar o seu povo.

Sim, já tinha perdido um dia nesse templo, e não sabia quantos passou morta. O tempo de se lamentar acabou. E ela finalmente iria cumprir o seu destino. Essa mesma noite voaria para Meeren, e de lá para Dosh Khaleen. Era hora de reencontrar aqueles para quem ela fez uma promessa de liberdade e prosperidade.

Daenerys fechou os olhos. Ela podia sentir sua ligação com Drogon agora. Mais forte do que nunca. Era como se cada batida de suas asas fosse um palpitar do seu coração. Cada respiração que ele dava, sentia o ar em seus pulmões. Ele vivia por ela, e ela por ele. E o fogo que havia dentro dele, queimava em seu corpo como nunca. Sentia da pontas dos seus dedos até a raiz do seu cabelo prateado.

Kinvara a ajudou a se banhar e descartar a roupa ensanguentada. Ela lhe trouxe um vestido vermelho sangue, como era de costume do Senhor da Luz. Mas esse era mais sofisticado, com joias incrustadas e um cinto negro como as escamas de seu dragão. 

_ Eu tenho um presente para lhe entregar antes da sua partida minha senhora. – Kinvara disse, retirando um objeto de um baú. - Sempre lhe pertenceu, e é uma grande honra do templo poder lhe devolver a coroa que um dia foi de sua mãe. 

Daenerys olhou a coroa dourada, com três dragões entrelaçados. Lembrou de quando Viserys precisou vende-la, para poder comprar comida para eles. A partir daquele dia, toda doçura que um dia conheceu do seu irmão se foi. Aquela coroa um dia representou tudo que havia perdido, e agora seria um símbolo da sua conquista.

Do lado de fora, o dragão rugiu.


	4. MEEREEN

Na cidade da baía dos dragões, uma rebelião acontecia. Com a morte da rainha, os antigos mestres não mais temiam. Ela era a única que os impediam de retornar as cidades ao seu antigo sistema escravista. A noticia do seu assassinato fez com que os filhos da harpia se levantassem novamente, que mercenários escusos e homens de má índole tentassem tomar o poder.

As palavras que antes os seguravam foram aquelas proferidas pelo anão: Quando tentarem retomar as cidades a sua antiga glória, lembre-se, do que aconteceu quando Daenerys Stormborn e seus dragões vieram a Meereen.   
Mas com ela morta, eles não tinham nada a perder. Certo? 

Os segundos filhos, liderados por Daario Naharis, tentavam ao máximo conter a rebelião. Mas era uma batalha perdida. Eram menos de dois mil homens, não conseguiriam conter um continente de ganância pra sempre. Mas isso não significava que não iam lutar até o último homem para tentar. A muito tempo tinham deixado de serem homens que lutavam por ouro, para lutarem por um causa. Por uma rainha que queria construir um mundo melhor. 

Tudo que Daario queria era vingança. Jogar a Meereen a sua própria sorte e atravessar o grande mar. Encontrar o infeliz que roubou a vida da única mulher que amou. E então faze-lo pagar, tortura-lo de todas as formas inimagináveis. Mas não podia abandonar seu posto, nem as pessoas que agora dependiam dele. A queda dos Segundos filhos levaria ao fim tudo que Daenerys construiu em Essos. E isso ele não permitiria, não sem uma luta. 

A cidade estava em ruinas. Mulheres e crianças se encontravam refugiadas na grande pirâmide. Fora dela, o mercado tinha sido destruído. As casa derrubadas. E os soldados que restavam tentavam ao máximo proteger o que restava da população. 

As pessoas se aglomeravam nos grandes salões das pirâmide. Na sala que um dia foi o trono onde a rainha de Meereen recebia seu povo. E juntos, eles rezavam. Pediam ao senhor da luz por uma saída, para que os soldados encontrassem forças para sobrepujar o inimigo. Oravam por sua rainha, para que onde ela estivesse, olhasse por eles. Clamavam pela paz e prosperidade que um dia eles conheceram. 

Do lado de fora das muralhas da cidade os antigos mestres se reuniam para começar um nova ataque. Yunkai e Astapor já haviam caído, agora só restava Meereen. Eles planejavam atacar ao por do sol. Pilhar a cidade. Matar todos os soldados que lutavam sob a bandeira do dragão. E escravizar a população que se abrigava na cidade. Os meninos seriam treinados para serem os novos imaculados. Mas matariam todas as meninas que encontrassem. Como um aviso, para que nunca uma mulher os desafiasse novamente.   
Com o passar das horas e a chegada da iminente batalha, os soldados mercenários se agruparam em locais estratégicos da cidade. Daario estava atrás de um forte, perto do portão principal. Outros se aglomeraram nas torres e na baía. Dentro da grande pirâmide poucos soldados restavam. Mas eles tinham deixado armas com o povo, para que estes pudessem se defender. Caso os soldados caíssem eles teriam a oportunidade de tentar lutar pelas suas vidas, e a dos seus filhos. E eles iam. Lembravam das palavras da sua rainha. Fogo e Sangue. Não iam desistir, não agora.

Sob o degrade laranja do por do sol, uma figura se aproximava no céu. E por um momento, todos os olhares foram para cima. Parecia uma miragem, o cintilar do sol sob a areia no calor escaldante. Mas a miragem se aproximava cada vez mais.

E então, quando os inimigos tomaram consciência do que seus olhos viam, era tarde demais. O dragão tinha voltado para casa. Daenerys sobrevoou a cidade, onde aprendeu a reinar. Onde recebeu amor. 

Sob a muralha que cercava Meereen, Drogon pousou. E o fogo do dragão se derramou sob aqueles que ameaçavam a cidade. Eles nunca tiveram uma chance. Dessa vez, não iria ter piedade deles. Eles certamente não teriam do seu povo. As chamas consumiram os batalhões, as armas e os antigos mestres. Até que estes eram cinzas, levadas pelo vento do deserto.

Pouco a pouco, as pessoas foram saindo da pirâmide. Deixando seus esconderijos. Todos atônitos e mudos, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam. O dragão vivia.  
Eles se aglomeravam aos pés da besta. Sem medo. Eles não a temiam aqui, e amavam seu filho. Crianças o cercavam, tocando suas escamas. Mulheres derramavam lagrimas de felicidade em seu casco. E eles olhavam para Rainha Daenerys com adoração. Mysha estava de volta. 

Quando os segundos filhos chegaram, formaram fileiras por entre o povo. E na frente do batalhão estava seu capitão, o homem que tinha deixado para proteger a cidade. E cumpriu o seu dever.

Ele se aproximou dela. Com tamanha incredulidade na face que chegava a ser cômica. Daenerys tinha decido do seu dragão, estava agora em pé, do lado de sua cabeça. 

_ Eles disseram que você tinha morrido. Como? ... Como? 

_ E eu morri. É uma longa historia. – Ela respondeu. Um sorriso triste adornou seus lábio. – Não uma boa historia, eu receio. Você estava certo em achar que eu não encontraria felicidade em Westeros. Eu naveguei ruma a oeste para conquistar um reino. E no final, perdi tudo. 

Daario a encarou. Uma carranca adornou seu rosto. Devia imaginar o misto de emoções que ele sentia. Pois ela sentia também. Raiva, decepção, injustiça. Foi uma pessoa que eles confiaram que levou tudo isso a acontecer. Sempre a aconselhando de maneira ruim, fazendo-a achar que seguir seus instintos a faria louca como seu pai. Ele protegia o exercito Lannister e seus irmãos. E aqueles que puseram sua confiança em Daenerys pagaram por isso. 

_ Minha rainha, por favor, o que quer que tenha em mente. Me deixe ajuda-la. Por favor. – ele implorou. - Me mande saquear uma cidade. Limpar merda do chão. Me mande cortar a própria garganta se é isso que quiser. Mas por favor, por favor Daenerys, não me mande ficar longe de você de novo. Não imagina o inferno que foi esse ultimo ano, com você longe. Cada noticia que recebia era pior. Quando me disseram que você tinha morrido, a única coisa que quis foi ter força suficiente para vingar seu assassinato. E então me juntar a você, onde quer que estivesse. 

Daenerys o observou. Pensou que tinha tanto aqui, em Essos. E não valorizou. Foi atrás de um sonho de infância, de reaver o que era da família. E acabou perdendo o que era dela, por algo que não valia a pena.

_ Westeros tirou tudo de mim. Agora eu vou pegar de volta.


	5. WESTEROS

O tempo gelado a envolvia, tinha esquecido como era sentir o frio. Mas agora o vento chicoteava em sua pele, e bagunçava seus cabelos, os lançando para trás. Voando em cima do seu dragão, rumo a terra onde só conheceu dor e sofrimento.

Pensava ter encontrado o amor. Pensava ter chegado em casa. Mas era uma ilusão. Uma mentira. Aquele lugar nunca foi e nunca seria seu lar. O lugar de uma rainha não era um pedaço de terra. Era um povo. Era com aqueles que acreditavam nela e a amavam. Daqui pra frente, estaria com eles, onde quer que estivessem. 

Faltava pouco agora. Ela sabia o que iria encontrar. Com quem teria que lidar. Mas eles, eles teriam uma grande surpresa. Os inimigos se jubilavam com sua morte, e ameaçavam seu povo que ficou para trás. Inaceitável. Uma ofensa. E por isso, e pelos crimes que cometeram contra ela, iriam pagar. 

Era tempo de deixar a inocência para trás. Sonhos de infância, de um mundo perfeito com um forte cavaleiro ao seu lado. Foram esses sonhos que levaram a sua destruição. As pessoas a quem ajudou aqui, a julgaram e condenaram sem nunca lhe dar uma chance, nem quando estava arriscando a vida lutando por eles. E aquele que a devia proteger, ficar ao seu lado, foi o que executou sua sentença. 

Em poucos minutos Daenerys avistou Kings Landing. Na baia estavam chegando os navios que vieram com ela de Essos. Os segundos filhos. As mulheres e os jovens dothraki que haviam ficado para trás quando seus homens vieram lutar por ela em Westeros. Alguns navios com pessoas comuns de Meereen, que quiseram vir também. 

Não haveria guerra agora. Haveria um acerto de contas. E então ela faria o que nasceu para fazer. Iria reinar. Sendo assim todos que quiseram acompanha-la foram permitidos. As pessoas traziam prosperidade. Eles vieram construir uma vida aqui. As terras em Essos eram áridas e inférteis. Aqui, eles teriam oportunidades que nunca sonharam antes. 

Alguns imaculados os esperavam na costa. Verme cinzento os tinha avisado que ela estava chegando. Era estranho pensar que em meio a tudo que esses homens passaram, todas as torturas, humilhações e crueldades, eles eram homens de fé. Tinham fé nela, a mãe dos dragões, uma rainha que começou do nada. 

Daenerys pousou na baia, e esperou as pessoas desembarcarem. Queria conversar com alguém, saber em que pé estavam as coisas, antes de ir enfrentar seus inimigos. Um imaculado se aproximou dela, e ajoelhou em frente a ela.

_ Minha rainha, por favor, nos perdoe, nós falhamos com vossa graça.

_ Se levante. - ela retrucou – Vocês não fizeram nada de errado. Não pensem nem por um segundo que o aconteceu foi culpa de vocês. Isso é um comando. Agora me ponha a par de como as coisas estão aqui. 

Com os olhos marejados, eles concordou. 

_ Desde o seu assassinato minha rainha, essa terra virou um caos. Os dothraki queriam sair e trucidar o continente inteiro para te vingar. Verme cinzento foi quem não permitiu. Yara Greyjoy e Dorne ficaram ao nosso lado. Mas logo exércitos vindo do norte chegaram aos portões, liderados pelas irmãs Stark. Ameaçaram tomar a cidade se não recuássemos e entregassem seu assassino. Elas querem legitimar o traidor como herdeiro dessa terra. 

_ É claro que elas querem. E como ele é uma marionete sem vontade própria, não ia demorar muito para Sansa Stark tomar controle de Westeros. Onde ele está?

_ Verme cinzento já o levou para poço do dragão. Junto com o anão, que tenta convencer cada guarda do turno a solta-lo. Ele promete ouro e terras, e diz que um Lannister sempre paga suas dividas. É irritante.

Daenerys deu um meio sorriso, apenas o curvar da lateral da boca. Era engraçado que depois de um tempo, até as pessoas mais espertas costumam ficar previsíveis. Logo logo, Tyrion Lannister estaria fazendo seus joguinhos no inferno.

\-------------

Logo depois de ajeitar seu povo, Daenerys se preparou para enfrentar as pessoas que um dia sentaram ao seu lado na mesa. Ela pensando em construir uma aliança, eles a querendo ver longe e morta. 

Alguns dos seus aliados insistiram em ir com ela. Enquanto a rainha chegaria por céu, em sua besta alada, eles iriam por terra. Cercariam poço do Dragão. Era mais um gesto do que qualquer coisa. Ela não precisava deles lá, mas eles queriam ir mesmo assim, em uma forma de apoio a ela. Para que nunca se sentisse só novamente. 

A medida que se aproximava de poço do dragão, ela sentiu Drogon tencionar debaixo dela. Ele não estava confortável em leva-la para perto daquelas pessoas. Eram só ele e ela no mundo agora. Seus outros filhos estavam mortos, esperando por eles em outro reino com seu futuro marido. Mas demoraria um bom tempo até que se encontrassem de novo. Até lá, eles viveriam um pelo outro. Seu povo podia ser sua alma, sua mente, sua razão. Mas seu amado filho sempre seria seu coração. Em seu mais sombrio pensamento, no seu mais escuro desejo, ele estaria lá por ela. Pois só um dragão pode realmente entender outro.

_ Calma meu amor. – ela sussurrou. – Ficaremos lado a lado todo o tempo. Até o fim. 

Drogon começou a descer e logo pousou na entrada do poço. Ela olhou para o rosto de cada um ali. Verme cinzento, seu leal comandante e amigo, mal contendo a emoção. Yara, sem acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. E a face de puro terror no rosto de seus inimigos. Os lordes pareciam que iam vomitar. As irmãs stark estavam pálidas, e olhavam uma para a outra. Tyrion não tinha expressão nenhuma, sabia que sua hora tinha chegado, e nada que fizesse ou fala-se ia livra-lo disso. Já Jon, mal conseguia reconhece-lo, ele caiu de joelhos no chão, como se a força lhe faltasse no corpo. Será que se arrependia? Não que isso importasse agora.

Daenerys desceu do seu dragão, ficando em frente a sua cabeça. Mas logo drogon se posicionou e colocou as patas na frente, fazendo com que suas garras formassem um trono para sua mãe. E Daenerys se sentou entre elas. 

Ela nunca esteve tão bonita. Ou tão letal. Olhando com altivez o rosto dos lordes e ladys de Westeros, ela disse:  
_ Podemos começar?


	6. LAR

Silêncio. Ele pode significar tantas coisas. As pessoas se calam quando querem observar, apreciar o memento. Elas se calam quando estão com medo, como se um mecanismo de defesa do seu corpo as mandasse calar a boca. Agora, havia tanto a se dizer, por todas as partes. Mas só havia silêncio.

Quem quebrou a mudez foi a rainha das ilhas de ferro. Ela foi pra frente, se colocando de joelhos em frente a Daenerys, com o lorde Dornes seguindo seu exemplo.

_ Rainha Daenerys, eu não tenho palavras para expressar o quão feliz estou em ter sua graça aqui. Me perdoe por não ter estado aqui quando tomou Kings Landing. Sempre me perguntei se poderia ter feito alguma coisa.

_ Provavelmente não Yara. A única que poderia ter mudado o curso das ações era eu. E eu falhei quando depositei minha confiança em quem não deveria.

_ Você falhou quando decidiu que era uma boa ideia trucidar uma cidade. - Retrucou Tyrion.

Daenerys nem virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Continuou encarando a Greyjoy e o dornes. Já tinha dado atenção demais ao anão, mais do que ele merecia. Ela lhe dirigiria a palavra quando fosse a hora, não quando ele achasse conveniente.

_ Rainha Yara e Lord Martel, se levantem. Eu agradeço imensamente o que fizeram pelo meu povo, ter ficado ao lado deles depois da minha morte foi a maior prova de lealdade que vocês poderiam dar. E esta não será esquecida. Pensem em algum modo em posso retribuí-los, o que os seus corações desejam, e eu prometo fazer o meu melhor para alcançá-lo. Agora peço, por favor, que me esperem no castelo. O que vai acontecer aqui, agora, não será bonito. E vocês não precisam ficar aqui para testemunhar isso.

E assim, o silêncio voltou a poço do Dragão. Yara Greyjoy e Kilian Martel se levantaram, fizeram uma reverência para a rainha e se retiraram. Logo então, o tempo para conversa fiada tinha acabado. Daenerys novamente olhou no rosto de todos presentes ali, se mexiam inquietos no banco, como se quisessem levantar e falar alguma coisa, ou só correr. Como ninguém se manifestou, ela virou para Tyrion e disse:

_ Nós fizemos o círculo completo não? Você veio a mim como um prisioneiro, eu te tornei meu conselheiro, e então minha mão, e aqui está você, como meu prisioneiro de novo. Sim, eu falhei, falhei quando decidi te escutar. Se tivesse vindo imediatamente para a capital em vez de perder meu tempo marinando em uma ilha, Cersei não teria tido tempo nem de fazer a aliança com Euron e a frota de ferro. A cidade teria sido tomada, como foi, mas meu povo estaria aqui. Jorah, Missandei, Olenna, todos que confiaram e mim, e morreram porque eu confiei em você. Meus filhos estariam todos aqui. - ela finalizou.

_ Seus filhos são monstros, assim como você. Eu costumava achar que dragões eram criaturas maravilhosas, cheias de magia. Até que eu conheci sua abominável prole, são bestas, seus brutamontes. Você os usa apenas, eles fazem seu trabalho sujo.

_ Você nunca teve intenção de me ajudar, certo? É um Lannister, sem palavra, como o seu irmão.

_ Não ouse falar sobre meu irmão, ele é um herói.

_ Ah, eu ouso, e como eu ouso. Seu irmão pode ter feito a coisa certa quando matou o meu pai. Mas ele estava certo quando deixou Rhaenys e Aegon serem assassinados junto a sua mãe? O bebê também ia queimar a cidade? Ele quebrou seu juramento quando não fez nada para protege-los, apenas sentou no trono e esperou o papaizinho vir parabeniza-lo por ter eliminado seu inimigo. Jaime Lannister é um homem sem honra, foi assim que ele viveu, foi assim que ele morreu, e assim que sempre será lembrado. – Ela tinha fogo em seus olhos, quando proferia essas palavras.

_ Eu não vou permitir isso. – Tyrion proferiu essas palavras com a voz fraca, carregada de emoção. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer realmente.

_ Você não vai deixar ou não deixar nada Tyrion. Você não vê? Com essa grande inteligência e artimanha que possui. Seu tempo aqui está acabado. E a verdade será a que eu disser pra ser. Afinal, homens mortos não contam historias. Homens mortos não espelham mentiras.

Quando ela terminou de falar, Drogon moveu a cabeça para frente. Todos deram um passo para trás, pensando que o dragão iria respirar fogo. Mas a criatura abriu a boca e com um só movimento abocanhou o anão. O grito foi curto, levou apenas 5 segundos entre o tempo que a besta levou para mastiga-lo e engoli-lo. E assim, terminava a casa Lannister. Os orgulhosos. O leão dourado. No final, comida de dragão.

E em poço do Dragão, silêncio.

Daenerys esperou, querendo ver quem seria o próximo que teria a coragem de lhe confrontar. Pela primeira vez desde que chegou, ela realmente encarou Jon Snow. Mas ele não estava olhando para ele. De joelho nos chão, a vista baixa, o nortenho tremia enquanto lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. E pensar que um dia ela imaginou que ele seria o homem que reinaria ao seu lado. No final, todos temem a morte. Ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes de apunhala-la, de trai-la da pior forma possível, com um beijo.

Nessa hora, Sansa Stark se levantou. Notava-se o nervosismo da ruiva, que apesar de tudo tentava manter a compostura. Daenerys pensou que se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, se Sansa tivesse dado uma chance, poderiam ter sido amigos. Tinham afinal, muito em comum.

_ Quando nós concordamos em vir aqui hoje, seus homens nos garantiram que estaríamos seguros.

_ Vocês podem ir se quiser. – Daenerys retrucou. – Lá fora a gente se acerta. Afinal, você trouxe os homens do norte aqui para lutarem, para morrerem por você e seus irmãos. Eu odiaria frustrar as expectativas de vocês.

_ Eles não vieram para morrer. Só queremos Jon de volta. Eu sou só uma irmã, preocupada com o bem estar do meu irmão. Eu quero ele em casa e quero ele seguro.

_ Você é boa, realmente boa. Mas eu já te conheço, esse seu teatrinho não vai funcionar. Se você realmente se importasse com o seu irmão, não é empurraria pra uma guerra ele nunca teve condições de vencer. Eu tinha o dragão e os exércitos, assim como Aegon Primeiro, o conquistador.

_ Mas o trono nunca foi seu, Jon é o legitimo herdeiro. – Aí estava, Sansa agora mostrava suas garrinhas e destilava seu veneno. Só um tolo acreditaria que suas intenções eram proteger o irmão. – Rhaegar se casou com a minha tia Lyanna.

_ Rhaegar já era casado. Vocês simplesmente esqueceram disso? Casamentos são anulados pelo Rei, em situações especiais, e quando não se há herdeiros. Eu não tive uma educação formal como vocês, mas até eu sei disso. Quando Rhaegar inconsequentemente fugiu com com a sua tia, deixou para trás uma esposa e duas crianças. Que pagaram com a vida pelas ações dele. Jon foi concebido de um caso, e portando, não tem direito a nada. Seu pai provavelmente sabia disso. E ele sim tentou protege-lo, guardou esse segredo durante toda a vida. Provavelmente estaria decepcionado com você agora.

_ Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – Sansa respondeu, agora com menos arrogância e a voz embargada por lágrimas.

_ Sim, eu sei bem. Você sobreviveu a muitas coisas Lady Sansa, assim como eu. Mas as lições que aprendeu com seus inimigos, só te ensinaram a ser como eles. Sem honra, sem lealdade, sem gratidão. Aspirando por poder mais do que qualquer coisa. Você não poderia ter salvo o norte sem meus dragões e exercito. Não poderia ter alimentado seu povo sem meus suprimentos. Mas mesmo assim quis manter o Norte. Anos atrás seu pai expulsou Jorah Mormont de Westeros, e falou que ele era um homem sem honra. Jorah morreu defendendo Winterfell, e no final ele tinha mais integridade que todos os filhos vivos de Ned Stark juntos.

Nessa hora Arya Stark se levantou, era a mais baixinha ali. E uma das mais letais. O seu olhar demonstrava o que era, o que passou a vida treinando pra ser, uma arma. Ela sabia que Daenerys tinha um ponto, mas não podia simplesmente ficar parada enquanto seus irmãos eram executados.

_ Você fala de gratidão, como uma virtude. – Arya começou – Então provavelmente é grata a mim, se eu não tivesse matado o rei da noite, todos estaríamos mortos agora.

_ Você quer um pagamento Lady Stark?

_ Eu não sou uma lady, sua Graça. E a única coisa que eu quero é a segurança dos meus irmãos, de todos eles.

Por um minuto elas se encararam. Daenerys sabia que devia sua vida, de alguma forma, a garota Stark. Apesar da mesma ter incitado o ódio contra ela tanto quanto os outros. Mas Arya não era sua verdadeira inimiga aqui, o que ela representava era. O lobo do norte.

_ Eu não posso permitir um Stark em Winterfell. Eu não vou tolerar vocês nem aqui em Westeros. Não quando eu sei da índole e da sede de poder da sua irmã. Sendo assim, vocês terão que partir, para Essos. Abondonar seu nome, sua casa, suas terras, tudo. Mas manterão a vida.

_ Isso é um absurdo – Sansa retrucou. – Nosso lugar é aqui. Nós finalmente fomos pra casa.

_ Deveria ter pensado isso antes de decidir agir como uma vadia manipuladora, um cão que morde a mão que lhe oferece ajuda. Nossas ações tem consequências, e essas são as suas. De tudo que você viveu, todo o caminho que trilhou, poderia ter saído como uma pessoa melhor. O ódio, o ressentimento, deve ser deixado aos inimigos. Eu fui para sua casa como uma aliada, na melhor das intenções, e desde então tudo que você tentou foi derrubar. Nunca me deu uma chance, sempre pensando em você. Agora vai pagar por isso.

_ Dany ... – Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Jon falou. A voz entrecortada, a respiração irregular, o pulso rápido.

_ Não. – Daenerys o cortou. – Cale-se. Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz. Você não tem voz, não aqui. Não depois de tudo.

_ Por favor Dany. Eu ... eu fiz o que achei que era certo.

_ Eu também. – Daenerys respondeu. – Verme cinzento, o amordace, agora.

O clima ficou mais tenso, se isso era possível. As irmãs Stark se olhavam, em uma comunicação silenciosa. Mas no final, não havia escolha. Ou elas abandonavam Westeros ou morreriam. Daenerys não seguraria o pulso em batalha novamente, foi um erro que não corria o risco de repetir e elas sabiam disso. Com um suspiro derrotado, Sansa se sentou, e indicou para que sua irmã falasse.

_ Tudo bem. Eu aceito. Nós vamos embora, nós quatro. Prometa nós deixar em paz, aonde quer que vamos, e nunca nós verá novamente.

_ Eu vou ficar – Bran falou, o olhar vago, como se estivesse com a mente em outro lugar.

_ Eu fui bem clara quando disse que não queria um Stark em Westeros. – Daenerys respondeu.

_ Não é um problema. Eu não sou Stark, não mais. Bran morreu há dois anos atrás, nas terras além da muralha. E é pra lá que eu devo retornar. Eu sou o corvo de três olhos, meu destino é ser o guardião das memorias do mundo. Agora que a ameaça gelada foi derrotada, eu devo retornar ao meu posto, até o fim dos meus dias.

Daenerys o observou, continuava com aquele olhar vago. Quem o via pela primeira vez pensava que esse menino tinha fumado alguma erva forte. Com certeza era um garoto estranho. Mas parecia inofensivo. E talvez fosse bom ter um guardião de memórias a disposição, caso necessitasse.

_ Eu o deixarei ir, com a condição que nunca interfira em nada sem a minha permissão. E ajudará ao reino caso eu solicite. Descumpra essa palavra, e além de morrer, eu me certificarei de que não haja mais nenhuma arvore dos seus deuses em nenhum lugar do mundo, nunca mais.

_ Não precisará se preocupar comigo. Tem a minha palavra. E se duvida, pergunte ao seu futuro marido.

Nessa hora todos se entreolharam, mas nenhum fez nenhum comentário. E nem Daenerys faria, não era da conta deles. Jon começou a murmurar atráves da mordaça, mas ela apenas o ignorou.

_ Enquanto a vocês? – Ela se virou para outros Lordes. Querendo fugir, mas covardes demais para se manifestar. – Tem algo a dizer?

Nessa hora todos se levantaram e ajoelharam no chão. Como Lady Olenna lhe disse, os lordes de Westeros eram ovelhas, que só respondiam ao medo. Era previsível que não iam confronta-la. Apenas Sammuel Tarly, Brienne e Davos continuaram sentados. Então ela se dirigiu a eles.

_ Eu entendo que vocês não gostem de mim, eu não gosto de vocês também. Mas eu estou aqui, e eu vim para ficar e reinar. Vocês podem ir viver a suas vidas, podem tentar contribuir para o reino de alguma forma, ou podem partir com os Stark. Façam suas escolhas. Mas não pensem que podem lutar contra mim. Eu morri e voltei, faço isso quantas vezes for necessário. Mas da próxima vez, eu posso não ser tão benevolente.

_ Eu vou seguir as garotas Stark – Brienne falou. – Eu fiz um voto a mãe delas. De protegê-las.

_ Não Brienne. Você leva o meu irmão para o norte. Proteja-o na jornada. Ele precisa de você mais do que nós. – Arya falou. – Depois disso, faço o que quiser da sua vida, nós ficaremos bem, eu prometo.

Com o rosto cheio de pesar, Brienne assentiu. Mas do fundo do seu coração, ela realmente não queria abandonar Westeros. Era o seu país, lutou para defende-lo, e tinha se tornado uma cavalheira aqui.

_ Eu vou para o norte também. – Sammuel falou. – Minha mulher e meu filho pertencem as terras além da muralha, e eu vou viver com eles, com o povo livre.

Ele certamente queria dizer com essa afirmação que não pertenceria ao seu domínio. Mas devia a Sammuel também, por ter salvo a vida de Jorah. Não iria retrucar com ele. Se o homem queria passar o resto de seus dias em uma terra árida e gelada, em vez de em um castelo no sul, ele tinha todo o direito a essa escolha.

_ E você Sor Davos? Quer ir morar no Norte também? – Daenerys perguntou.

_ Deuses não. Não me importaria de nunca pisar naquele lugar sangrento novamente. Eu já passei frio suficiente pra uma vida. Eu pretendo voltar ao meu antigo trabalho de exportador, começando com esses jovens aqui, vou leva-los em segurança a Essos.

_ Pois bem, que assim seja. – Agora ela se voltou aos Lordes de Westeros, que continuavam ajoelhados – Quanto a vocês, voltem para os seus castelos. Logo logo vão receber algumas instruções, as coisas vão mudar por aqui. E se algum dia pensarem em me derrubar, lembrem que eu já cai, e aqui estou. Lembre-se do que a respiração do dragão é feita. Vocês podem viver no meu novo mundo, ou morrer no seu velho.

E assim se encerrou a reunião em poço do dragão. Com bem menos casualidades do que ela imaginou. Mas ela não era um monstro como seus inimigos alegavam que era. Sabia que já tinha ganhado. Apesar de vivos, eles estavam acabados. E tinha mais uma coisa que tinha que fazer. O acerto que faltou de hoje.

\-------------------- DOIS DIAS DEPOIS

Daenerys olhou para o cais, para o navio que levaria seus inimigos para longe. Um dia tinha sido ela a exilada. Sem um tento, sem segurança. Agora, o mundo lhe pertencia.   
Aqueles que iam para o norte já haviam partido, seguidos pelo exercito nortenho. Eles não tinham ficado felizes com o fim da casa Stark. Mas com a sombra de Drogon sobrevoando os céus, pousando no muro da cidade, não houve protestos. Então eles se foram. Um novo protetor do norte seria designado assim que tivesse tempo de organizar isso.

_ Minha Rainha, aqui está ele. – Verme Cinzento avisou, ele trazia o traidor Jon Snow, que tinha sido mantido nas masmorras até agora, a hora da partida.

_ Daenerys, por favor, não faça isso. Deixa as minhas irmãs ficarem. Me execute se isso vai te fazer sentir melhor, por favor.

_ Nada vai me fazer sentir melhor Jon, nem a sua morte. Porque acha que está vivo? Porque eu não me importo, não mais. Nada que você falar vai mudar o que aconteceu. Eu estava em luto, quando eu mais precisei de você, me rejeitou. Eu fui uma idiota por te querer ao meu lado mesmo depois daquilo. Você já tinha me traído, já tinha escolhido sua família. Agora vá ficar com eles.

_ Dany ...

_ NÃO. – Ela o interrompeu. Pegou um frasco que tinha ao seu lado e entregou para ele. – Beba.

_ O que é isso?

_ Se eu quisesse te matar acharia um jeito bem mais criativo que veneno. Agora beba Jon Snow, senão te jogarei novamente em uma cela, com suas irmãs do lado. – Ele a obedeceu, bebeu todo o conteúdo do vidro. Depois ela disso. – Isso é para garantir que a roda continue quebrada. Que não apareça herdeiros seus em algumas décadas reclamando os sete reinos.

_ Você me tornou infértil? – Ele perguntou para ela, horrorizado.

_ Não. – E então Daenerys sorriu. – Eu te tornei impotente. Você nunca mais vai enganar outra mulher, como fez comigo. Isso é parte da sua punição. Adeus Jon Snow, tenha uma boa vida.

E com isso, apesar dos protestos e gritos dele enquanto verme cinzento o segurava, ela se virou e saiu. E não olhou para trás. Já tinha lidado com o passado, agora era hora de seguir em frente. E construir o mundo melhor que sempre sonhou.

\-------------- CINCO ANOS DEPOIS   
Em pedra do dragão, Daenerys sentou sobre uma ravina. Com Drogon atrás dela e os novos bebês dragões ao seu lado. Com o passar dos anos, novos ovos de dragão foram encontrados. Dois anos atrás 2 ovos eclodiram, e esse mês mais dois. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz, era a mãe dos dragões afinal.

Por quase toda a sua vida, Daenerys não teve um lar, uma casa para chamar de sua. Agora possuía várias, espalhadas por todo o mundo. Seu castelo em Pedra do dragão e na capital, uma pirâmide em Meeren, uma ilha paradisíaca que ganhou de presento da Rainha das ilhas de ferro, além de várias mansões em grandes cidades de Essos e Westeros.  
Suas preferidas eram as ilhas, em que podia ficar a vontade com seus filhos e filhas. Passar os dias no céu, voando com Drogon, sentindo o vento nos seus cabelos e o sol na pela.   
No final de tudo, a vida era boa. A paz reinava no mundo. Sem escravidão. Sem guerras. Não era tudo perfeito, mas se tornava cada dia melhor.

Em Westeros, ela dividiu as terras em estados, não pelas casas nobres como eram antes, mas pelo povo e suas afinidades e recursos. O povo então escolhiam seus representantes, que ficariam tanto localmente resolvendo os problemas, como na capital lutando pelos seus interesses e necessidades. Os conselheiros eram os homens e mulheres mais capacitados para tomarem as decisões.

Em Essos, cada grande cidade tinha o seu conselho, também decidido pelo povo. E as cidades maiores ficavam responsáveis monitorar e garantir a segurança das vilas menores que ficavam ao seu redor.

No final das contas o mundo não precisava de uma rainha. Precisava de Ordem, e ela estava feliz por tudo que construiu. E sempre que algum lorde ou alguém mais ambicioso tentava tomar o poder ou incitar uma batalha, ela aparecia em cena. O primeiro ano foi difícil e sangrento, mas agora quase nunca alguém tentava desafia-la.

Seus exércitos estavam praticamente aposentados, o que era um conceito engraçado a se pensar. Seus Dhoraki amaram as terras que eram dos Tyrell, saíram da aridez do deserto para o terreno mais fértil do mundo. E lá construíram uma cidade quase tão grande como a que tinham em Essos. Eram famosos pela criação e exportação de Cavalos. Assim como por promoverem uma competição de luta, corridas e jogos que aconteciam a cada dois anos e reunia mais de mil competidores.

E seus Imaculados hoje estavam em Nath, a terra da sua querida Missandei. Demorou muito tempo e persuasão para que Verme Cinzento tomasse coragem para lhe dizer que queria ir para lá. Ele tinha medo de sair do seu lado. Mas Daenerys ficou feliz quando conduziu seus homens para Nath. A ilha era um paraíso, e não havia ninguém mais merecedor dessa serenidade do que eles. Sempre quando Daenerys sentia saudade, ia visita-los. Passava dias correndo com crianças de cabelo encaracolado, que a lembravam da sua querida amiga, e andando pelas praias, sentindo a areia no seus pés. Passava as noites ao redor de fogueiras, cantando, dançando e comendo as mais deliciosas comidas.

Teve poucas noticias daqueles que exilou. Sabia que Brienne comandava uma academia militar para garotas em Tarth. Apesar de nova, já era muito renomada. Ela aceita meninas de todo mundo e independente da condição social.

Os Stark tinha ido para Bravos, onde Arya trabalhava de Mercenária para sustentar a irmã. Que passava os dias comendo doce e bebendo cerveja. Estava bem gorda. Não teve noticias de Jon, e nem procurou ir atrás, só sabia que não tinha ficado com as irmãs.

O dragão que tinha no colo se espreguiçou, e Daenerys deitou mais sobre Drogon. Ia passar a noite aqui com eles, sob as estrelas. A noite era seu horário preferido, pois ele sempre vinha em seus sonhos. Seu amante imortal. Aprendeu a aprecia-lo, depois de conhecê-lo melhor. Tinha um senso de humor único, e contava as melhores historias. E ele sempre lhe dava noticias de seu povo que tinha partido desse mundo. E ela planejava com ele as mudanças que iria fazer do outro lado quando chegasse lá. E planejavam as crianças que iriam ter. Três pelo menos. Seus filhos seriam deuses e deusas, e nada nunca ia machuca-los. Daenerys agora não mais temia a morte. Iria viver essa vida ao máximo, e ter a certeza que o próximo estágio, seria uma nova aventura. 


End file.
